


What happened here?

by Milael



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milael/pseuds/Milael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on avengerskink.</p><p>Tony and Bruce saw Bucky killing a friend of them while Steve was standing here, watching him. Of course they asked for explanation, but they didn't expect <i>that</i>. </p><p>Or, the story where Bucky almost killed a man for a very good reason and didn't care about what the Avengers were thinking about him. But for Steve, it was important to make the Avengers see the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened here?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is at the end in order to not spoil the story (even if the tags tell everything xD)
> 
> It's my second story for the Stucky fandom so I'm sorry if the characters seem too ooc. Also I'm sorry for my mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

After New York and the Chitauri, Tony Stark had asked his teammates to move in his tower, pretending that gathering the Avengers in an one same place will be time saving if they had to fight together. However they hadn't all agreed with this idea, for different reasons.

After New York, the Avengers hadn't had many opportunities to fight together, many members of the team having their own missions (personal missions or not). But they still stayed in touch and spent a lot of nights together. That could be so weird because all of them had different personalities, but they were friends now.

Then, one day, Steve came, asking if Tony's offer was still on. But he wasn't alone. Bucky was with him. All the team knew about Bucky and HYDRA so they weren't very surprised to see the ex assassin. However they could see his dark eyes and he was exhausted. They didn't say anything and accepted.

At first, they didn't see much Bucky. But little by little, he followed Steve. He was quiet and always stayed in the background. But the Avengers could see the man wasn't afraid. In fact, he seemed suspicious and distrustful. But more the days went by, more Bucky opened at them. However they noticed he always stayed with Steve. He was always looking at him, and they never saw him without Steve. Moreover, they had noticed he always tensed when a member of the team or a stranger was too close of Steve.

At the beginning, even if nobody dared to say that aloud, all of them thought it was "cute". They knew Steve and Bucky had a complicated story, so they told themselves it was "normal". The two men had been separated far too long (seventy years were too much) and now, after meeting again, they had a very long time to make up. Especially as the two men were together since before the war. 

However, they started to doubt. Was this "cute" the fact Bucky was ready to hit everybody moving too close of Steve? Was this "cute" the fact Bucky followed Steve everywhere? Their doubts suddenly increased when Bucky almost killed a man one day.

************************

The Avengers timed up with a mutant since some days now. The mutant was a tall and strong thirty years old man, with blue eyes and brown hair. And he had a superhuman strength. He was called Matt, no last name, and he was knocking at their door one day, because HYDRA was tracking him. This organisation had been badly touched because of Natasha's decision about revealing at the whole world the existence of the SHIELD and HYDRA, and because of Bucky whom had decided to destroy them after the events on the Heliporter. However this organisation was still working in the shadows. So the Avengers had agreed to help Matt, and Tony had told him to stay with them for the moment, because the tower "was the most secured place on the Earth", according to the owner.

From his stay, Matt was well liked because of his sense of humour. Even if he wasn't very good at science, he got along with Tony. They had the same taste about music, and they loved partying and drinking. Clint and Natasha seemed to like his stories. Even Bruce was laughing at his stories. Thor would like him if he wasn't at Asgard at the moment. 

The only one who didn't like him was Bucky. He was always throwing bad looks and he ignored him when he was with them. The ex assassin couldn't explain why he didn't trust the mutant, but he knew one thing : he had a bad feeling about him. He really didn't love his over confident smile, especially as this smile was directed towards Steve too many times. 

However he didn't know these smiles weren't just smiles. Steve hadn't told him because he knew how his partner will react if he knew. There were also looks and words. And Steve knew it wasn't innocent. But he also knew all of this will be past when the Avengers'll find a solution for Matt and the mutant gone. So, for the moment he just ignored them while he told himself he won't hesitate to say something if Matt would do something. He won't let the same thing in the past repeat itself again. He wasn't weak anymore. 

But Steve had forgotten sometimes the body didn't have the same reaction than the mind when they were in a bad situation. And he learnt this in a hard way when he was alone with Matt one night. 

Bucky and he had decided to have a movies night in their room. The Avengers had given them a long list of movies and tv shows to watch, to help them understand when a reference to a movie or a tv show was made in theirs conversations. So, while Bucky was choosing the movies, Steve went to take some snacks and drinks. He was searching for a bowl big enough to put enough popcorn for four persons (Bucky and he were eating for four because of their metabolism) when he heard a voice.

"Steve! I'm so glad to see you here," Matt exclaimed.

The blond jumped (he didn't hear the mutant come) and turned to look at him. He tensed when he saw his smile.

"Matt… hi," he answered, ill-at-ease.

The mutant didn't say anything, he was busy looking at Steve's body. Steve then remembered he was wearing Bucky's t-shirt. Bucky was maybe more built than him but he still was a little smaller than him. So Bucky's t-shirt was a little bit too small for him and was showing a little part of his belly and his waist. Matt seemed to love what he was ogling. Steve crossed his arms on his chest and caught Matt's eyes when the latter raised his eyes to stare at his arms. 

"If you don't have something to say, I'm going to go back in my room. Good night."

Steve started to leave, but to get out of the kitchen, he had to walk beside Matt. The mutant took the opportunity and caught Steve's arm to stop him.

"You know, Steve, you should come in my room one night."

Steve tensed up and stared at the mutant with stupor.

"What?"

Suddenly he found himself pushed against the fridge and he felt Matt's body press against his. He froze while horror started to fill him up. He wanted to push Matt away from him but… his body couldn't. His body didn't answer him anymore. A constant "no" started to fill his thoughts while Matt moved closer of him to speak in his ear. The hot and unwanted breath on his ear made him shiver. He had the feeling of being trapped. He had before him Matt, but his mind made him remember something he had thought he had forgotten. A small part of him told him to move, to not stay like this, but his body didn't obey anymore.

The lack of reaction from Steve didn't seem to bother Matt since he kept murmuring words about what he wanted to do. Steve could hear them but he didn't react. His mind made him hear sentences and words he had heard a long time ago. These words and Matt's words blended together. He couldn't distinguish the reality from the past, and this confusion transformed into terror which paralyzed him. He felt like he was again in his weak body.

Separated from the reality by his mind, he forgot that Bucky was waiting for him in their room and he probably was starting to worry. And he forgot too that Bucky got this radar which seemed to tell him when Steve was in trouble. That's why he didn't see him come and become so furious that one could not describe this fury.

***********************

Bucky just finished to choose the movies they will see this night and now waited for Steve to be back with their snacks. However, minutes went by and Steve wasn't back. Bucky frowned and waited. Five minutes later, no Steve yet. Suddenly he felt his stomach knot. He knew this feeling.

He didn't know why, but since he had met Steve, he had this… capacity to know when Steve had troubles. When he told him about this, Steve had laughed and called this feeling a radar. But for him, no matter the name of this capacity, he didn't care because it was because of this radar he could help his partner when the latter was in a bad situation. 

So he decided to go search Steve, even if the blond man won't be happy ("I had him on the rope" Bucky remembered Steve telling him this in the past). He quickly went to the kitchen, and when he was here, his blood became cold when he saw what was happening. 

Steve was held against the fridge, Matt was pressed on him and was whispering things at his ear, his left hand holding Steve's left arm and his right hand touching Captain's body. Steve's eyes were filled with horror and terror and stared up at a point above the mutant's shoulder.

It was a familiar situation he would have loved to never see again. His mind showed him an image of Steve before the war, in an alley with a man, with tears in his eyes and torn clothes. He shook his head to forget this image, while blind rage filled his body. He took a kitchen knife and accurately threw it in Matt's shoulder. No, he won't kill this man but he will hurt him merciless.

Matt shouted in pain and let Steve go. Bucky didn't let him time to understand what was happening and caught him behind and throw him against a kitchen furniture item. Then he took him by his t-shirt and started to hit him with his metal hand. 

"You like force yourself on people? Then you would love this" Bucky coldly said before hitting again the mutant. 

He grabbed the knife which was in Matt's shoulder and brutally put it out, making Matt scream. Then he showed him the knife and he lowered the weapon in front of the mutant's genitals.

"Maybe I should use this knife to castrate you," Bucky threatened pressing the weapon on Matt's genitals. "We'll see if you're still going to be so proud of yourself without your dick." 

Matt's eyes opened wide on his bloody face while he begged Bucky to not do this. But Bucky looked at him coldly, fury turning his blue eyes to dark ones. Matt's pleas and sobs didn't make him change his mind. Matt had dared to touch Steve, then he was going to make regret this. As he had done in the past. 

He was so focused on his revenge he didn't hear the others Avengers come and ask questions. He only got out of his revenge filled mind because of Steve's voice calling him. He blinked and threw the knife down before hitting one last time the mutant and throwing him down. He relaxed a little bit and looked at Steve before joining him on the other side of the room, ignoring the other men. He could see that Steve tried to put up a front, but the latter was still shocked by what just happened. He could see this in his eyes. He stood before Steve and took the blond's face in his hands while he started at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice. 

Steve swallowed and nodded.

"I will be."

"Will you tell us what the fuck just happened here!" Tony shouted, cutting the moment between the two men. 

The two men jumped and turned around to see them. They could see that Bruce was beside Matt, checking if he was still alive, and Tony looked at the couple and Matt. They were the only two members of the team in the tower, Natasha and Clint were in mission whereas Thor was at Asgard. 

"He touched Steve," Bucky simply said. 

Tony stared at the ex assassin with disbelief.

""He touched Steve" ? Do you mean he touched Steve and you couldn't bear with this?"

Bucky and Steve tensed, they could hear the insinuation in Tony's question. Bucky tightened his fists and Steve shot a dirty look at Tony. As if Bucky's reaction had been disproportional, as if he had just been jealous of Matt's attention on Steve. As if Matt hadn't tried to force himself on Steve. 

"Fuck you Stark," Bucky replied. 

"No, fuck you yourself Barnes," Tony aggressively said. "You just attacked one of our friends because of your jealousy. You almost killed one of our allies because you couldn't stand the fact somebody other than you speak to Rogers."

Bucky started to answer back but Steve was faster.

"I stop you, Stark, Bucky isn't like this. You don't even know what happened but you start to lose your temper."

"Oh I lose my temper? Then go on, tell me! What happened so that Matt deserved to be hit by your possessive boyfriend?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Tony raised his eyebrows whereas Bruce, who was checking Matt's injuries, raised his head to look at the two supersoldiers. Bucky could see Tony open his mouth to ask for explanation, but he knew Steve didn't want to tell their story. So he gave Tony a dirty look to shut him up. The billionaire closed his mouth but he wasn't pleased. His silence told everything he wanted to say. 

Bucky and Steve and Tony looked at each other with angry eyes. Bruce had the feeling if he let the conversation continue something bad will happen, so he spoke.

"Steve, James, I'm not accusing you, I just want to understand what happened."

The couple turned to look at him. While Bucky stayed tensed up, Steve sighed. Bruce could see the blond man was exhausted by the situation, and so he understood that what happened in this kitchen wasn't because of jealousy. However he noticed Steve was reluctant to relate. He also knew if they forced Steve to speak, Bucky will stop them. The latter was ready to fight again. 

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look then Bucky took Steve's hand to show him his support. They looked at each other for some seconds again, and Steve nodded. Bruce saw this wordless exchange and, no matter how many times he was a witness of these exchanges, he was always surprised and amazed by the fact this couple didn't need words to understand each other.

Steve was going to start talking when Matt moaned. All of them had forgotten him for a moment. The reactions were various. Bucky tightened and stared at him, ready to hit him again. Steve tightened his fists. Tony and Bruce looked at the mutant then each other. 

"We should do something for him before everything else," Bruce said.

"Without us," Bucky replied with fury.

Steve didn't say anything but let Bucky take his hand and pull him toward him.

"Come on, Stevie, we'll wait for them in the living room."

The Captain followed him quietly and, quickly, Bruce and Tony were alone. Tony made a scornfully noise. Bruce looked at him and could see the billionaire was skeptical.

"You know, Tony, maybe they have a good explanation. You should give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Maybe, but if Rogers didn't call him, Barnes would have killed Matt. You know like me he's dangerous."

Bruce shook his head.

"I think he's dangerous just when Steve is concerned."

"But it's still a problem. Because the day where one of us will screw up and Cap will be hurt, what will happen?"

The scientist didn't say a word. He knew Tony wasn't wrong, but what could they do about this? A small voice whispered a solution in his head but he put it away. 

"We have to take care of Matt first."

Tony sighed but murmured something in his beard Bruce didn't understand. The two men grabbed the mutant and took him at their "infirmary" in order to take care of his injuries.

*************************

Bucky and Steve settled down on a sofa in leather and they were facing each other. Bucky were holding his hands and stared at him.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

Bucky knew Steve was strong and determined, but he also knew it was the second time something like this happened to him. Steve nodded but Bucky noticed his pale face and his shifty eyes. He could feel Steve's trembling hands on his ones. So he lowered them and took his face in order to look at him right in his eyes.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here with you, 'til the end of the line."

For some seconds, Steve looked hard at him. Then his body suddenly relaxed and he moved closer of Bucky to put his forehead against Bucky's one.

"I know, Buck," he said while closing his eyes. 

Bucky closed his eyes too. They stayed like that for a long moment, drinking each other's odor and presence, their warm breaths blending in one. If they could stay like this for more time, they would but a noisy throat clearing was heard. Tony and Bruce were back. Bucky released Steve's face but took his hand to give him support and confort. He looked at him, wanting to know if Steve was still okay to speak. The blond nodded. He nodded too then turned towards the two genius. 

Tony and Bruce sat down on a sofa before their one and waited for Steve to start. They didn't force the super soldier to talk, but while Bruce seemed calm and patient, Tony was impatient and showing clearly his desire to know more. Bucky couldn't stop his fist to tighten but he didn't say anything. 

Steve started to talk and, while he told them what happened in the past, Bucky remembered in his head the situation. Unfortunately for him, it was one of his most clearer memories.

*********************

_He didn't know where Steve was. They were in a dinner, eating with two pretty girls. These girls believed it was a date, but in reality, they were just a decoy. Steve and Bucky were together, but at their time, the same sexe couples weren't allowed. So, in order to not arouse suspicion, they had to "pretend" they were attracted by girls. Well, Bucky had to, Steve unfortunately didn't attract women. At each double date, the girls just had eyes for the handsome brunet, whereas Steve was ignored._

_So they were eating and talking when Steve cut them to go to the toilets. Once he started walking toward the water room, the conversation started again. At first, Bucky was focused. But he quickly noticed some minutes went by and Steve wasn't back. Bucky frowned while his stomach became knots. His heart missed a beat when he recognized this feeling. He was sure Steve had problems. So he apologized to the ladies for leaving and went to search Steve._

_"Steve," he called getting in the toilets and expecting the worse._

_But the room was empty, there was nobody. Bucky's heart missed a beat again, and his worries turned into panic. Steve would have told him if he wanted to leave. So he started to look everywhere, but there was no Steve in the dinner. His mind started to say "no, no, no" while he turned around himself to see if he had missed Steve._

_Suddenly he heard a noise outside and he then noticed the toilets were just beside a door leading outside. So, without thinking, he ran outside. The door was leading to an dead end alley where were the dumpsters. He walked a bit towards the dumpsters and his body froze while his heart stopped beating._

_A forty years old man, big and tall, was holding Steve against a wall. The latter fought against his grip but the man was stronger and easily kept him against the wall with one hand. The other hand gripped and pulled Steve's clothes. But what Bucky won't never forget was the eyes filled with tears and terror of his partner. Steve tried to fight against the man, but Bucky could see it was as if Steve wasn't really here. As if he didn't manage to believe what was happening to him. As if his terrorized mind couldn't move and control his body._

_"A pretty and delicate thing like you… You'll love what I'm going to do to you…"_

_The man was so filled of desire that he couldn't speak correctly. But his voice… filled of desire and sadism… it was enough for Bucky. He shouted out of rage and threw himself on the guy. The latter was perhaps taller and bigger than Bucky, but he was so furious, so angry that his strength strongly increased. He caught the man by behind and threw him on one of the dumpsters. The man didn't have time to react because Bucky was on him again. Bucky took his head and hit it on the dumpster a lot of time. Even though all of these hits, the man was still conscious. But he couldn't react. His head was bleeding, the blood was flowing on his face._

_Bucky then hit him on the face with his fists. Usually, when somebody hit Steve, Bucky just hit the person one or two times if the person didn't walk away. But now, it was another thing. It wasn't just a fight. This man had tried to rape Steve, and this, he couldn't let the man go away. So he continued to hit the man, even when the man stopped moaning and moving. Whatever he was dead or unconscious, Bucky didn't notice so much he was furious. He hit and hit and hit, until a hand laid down on his arm. A hand he knew very well. A hand that stopped him in his movement._

_Bucky stopped and took a deep breath before turning around. Steve was looking at him with tears filled and red blue eyes. His heart tightened. He had almost never seen Steve like that before. But this situation could shake even the strongest person on the world. He threw the man down and took his partner in his arms._

_"Oh Steve," he whispered in the blond hair._

_The younger man hung onto his shirt and moved closer of Bucky. The latter could feel warm tears on his clothes and held Steve closer. He wanted to show him he was here._

_"It's over, Steve, I'm here."_

_When he murmured these words, he realized he needed to hear them too. He sighed and tightened his arms around Steve._

*****************

While Bucky was remembering the past, Steve related the story while omitting two or three details. Steve's heart pounded in his chest, but his hands had stopped trembling. He was still holding Bucky's hand and tightened his grip on it when he was telling a difficult moment. When he finished his tale, he didn't dare to look up. He didn't know why but he was hesitant to know Bruce and Tony's reactions. However, nobody said something. So he raised his head and looked up. His heart stopped beating for a moment.

Tony and Bruce's eyes were filled of angry and fury. Tony were clenching his fists and Bruce were strongly gripping his tights as if to prevent from becoming green. They didn't say anything, but their feelings were obvious on their face. Suddenly Tony stood up and left. This action made Bucky get out of his memories and his hold on Steve's hand increased. Steve stared at Bruce who shrugged. 

Suddenly JARVIS' voice spoke, making everyone startled. 

"Mr. Stark is with Mr. Matt."

"Why?" Steve asked frowning. 

"He's violently bringing Mr. Matt outside."

Steve exchanged a look with Bucky who seemed to agree with Tony's action. Bruce didn't say anything, but he also seemed okay with this. Some minutes later, Tony came back, his face still showing anger.

"I throw the mutant outside." Then he turned to Bucky and surprisingly apologized. "I owe you apologizes, Barnes. This… excuse for a man deserved more than a beating." 

"Tony," Bruce warned the billionaire.

The latter looked at the scientist.

"What? Nobody touches at a member of our team without consequences."

Bruce didn't protest but everyone could see he agreed with the billionaire. Tony held his hand to Bucky. The latter looked at him in the eyes then took the hand, accepting his apologizes. Steve then felt his hear tighten but this time because of happiness. He felt like Tony fully accepted Bucky in their team.

Bucky released Tony's head and stood up, Steve doing the same thing because of his hand still holding Bucky's one. Without saying anything, the two super soldiers left to go to their room. Steve let Bucky move them because he knew very well what the brunet will do. He'll do the same thing that in the past : going home, going with him in the bathroom to help him wash the unwanted touches on his body and settling down beside him to show him he was here.

Some hours later, Steve was in bed, Bucky behind him and strongly holding him against his chest. The two men didn't say something, they just enjoyed each other's presence. Steve just started to doze when Bucky spoke.

"I know why you did that."

Steve opened his eyes and turned to see Bucky.

"Did what, Bucky ?"

"Why you told Tony and Bruce what happened in the past."

The younger man didn't say anything and stared at an invisible point on the wall.

"If you hadn't wanted to tell them this, you wouldn't have done that. And I know you didn't want to tell them."

Steve opened his mouth to speak but his partner interrupted him.

"I know you, sweetheart, don't forget."

The blond man felt his heartbeats increase while a wave of love for Bucky filled him. He turned around to face Bucky. 

"So why did I tell our story?"

Bucky smiled and kissed him before answering.

"You wanted that Tony fully accepts me in the team."

"I knew what Tony was thinking about all of this situation. You heard what he said before learning the truth."

Bucky kissed him again, and through this kiss, Steve could feel how much Bucky loved him. 

"You know how much I don't care about what they're thinking. As long as I'm with you, I don't care about everything else. No matter where we are and who with, I'm here with you, 'til the end of the line."

Steve's smile illuminated his face and eyes. 

"I know but Tony needed to see you're not what he though you were."

Bucky smiled and kissed again Steve. The latter answered with pleasure at this kiss.

They fell asleep quickly, with a more relaxed mind. However, Bucky held Steve closer because he knew even if Steve seemed to be better, he really wasn't. He will have nightmares, but Bucky will be here to help him wipe them away and get better. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt : Post catws. After the events of catws Bucky and Steve get back together and living at the tower. And Bucky being really protective and/or possessive of Steve. Avengers all think its kinda cute. And its not. Any (maybe canon avenger from comics or just OMC) starts flirting with Steve, touching him, invading personal space. So Bucky boiling with rage shoots or throws knife at any (doesn't kill him, but still). Avengers are not pleased. But Steve is quite alright with hole situation, says they don't understand. The reason is back before the war some guys attempted to rape Steve. And Bucky ended up nearly killing them. 
> 
> If Steve decides to tell the avengers or just move out with Bucky is up to author. 
> 
> \+ 1000 if everyone thought that Bucky abused Steve and Steve was angry that anyone could even think that
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
